veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hairbrush Song (Josh Tales)
This is the Josh Tales version of "The Hairbrush Song". Cast: *Silly Song Narrator - Bob the Tomato (Josh and the Big Wall!) - Phil Vischer *Larry the Cucumber - Josh (Larry the Cucumber) (Josh and the Big Wall!) - Mike Nawrocki *Pa Grape - Scooter Carrot (Josh and the Big Wall!) - Jim Poole *Junior Asparagus - Tom Grape (Josh and the Big Wall!) - Phil Vischer *Bob the Tomato - Jimmy Gourd (Josh and the Big Wall!) - Phil Vischer *The Peach - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) - Patrick Warburton Lyrics: Bob the Tomato: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Josh, the part of the show where Josh comes out and sings, a silly song. Our curtain opens as Josh, having just finished his morning shower, was searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Josh asked: Josh (Larry the Cucumber): Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where? Is my hairbrush? Bob: Having heard his asking, Scooter Carrot entered the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Josh in a robe, Scooter regained his composure and reported: Scooter Carrot: I think I saw a hairbrush back there! Josh: Back there, is my hairbrush. Back there, is my hairbrush. Back there, back there, oh where, back there, oh where, oh where, back there, back there, back there. Is my hairbrush. Bob: Having heard his joyous proclamation, Tom Grape entered the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Josh in a robe, Tom regained his composure and commented: Tom Grape: Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair! Bob: Josh was taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him. No hair? What would this mean? What would become of him? What would become of his hairbrush? Josh wondered: Josh: No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no hair, no where, no hair, no hair, no hair, no where, back there, no hair. For my hairbrush. Bob: Having heard his wondering, Jimmy Gourd entered the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Josh in a robe, Jimmy regained his composure and confessed: Jimmy Gourd: Josh, that old hairbrush of yours. Well, you never use it. You don't really need it. So, well. I apologize. But I didn't know. But I gave it to Kronk. 'Cause he's got hair. Bob: Feeling a deep sense of loss, Josh stumbled back and lamented: Josh: Not fair, oh my hairbrush. Not fair, my poor hairbrush. Not fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, no where, no hair, not fair, not fair, not fair. My little hairbrush. Bob: Having heard his lament, Kronk entered the scene. Himself in a robe, both Josh and Kronk were shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of each other. But recognizing Josh's generosity, the Kronk was thankful. Kronk: Thanks for the hairbrush. Bob: Yes, good was done here. Kronk exited the scene. Josh smiled, but still feeling an emotional attachment for the hairbrush, called out: Josh: Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, oh my hairbrush. Take care, take care, don't dare not care, take care, nice hair, no fair, take care, take care. Of my hairbrush. Bob: The End. Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:VeggieTales Silly Songs Category:Josh And The Big Wall